Jade Nguyen
Jade Nguyen (codename Cheshire) is the daughter of two assassins of the League of Shadows. Since a young age, she has been groomed to become an assassin herself. She would later change her mind upon meeting Will Harper, marrying him & having his daughter . She later abaonded them & joined both the Secret Six & Task Force X before returning to Will. She would later have their second child Oliver. She is currently not affiliated with any team as a member though she is an ally of The Team. Background 1985 - 2003 Jade Nguyen is the product of of two assassins, Lawrence Crock & Paula Nguyen. Up until she was 12, she had lived in Gotham but occasionally visited the League due to both of her parents being members of assassins. Her dad took her & Artemis to live permanently at the League of Shadows after their mom was sent to prison. Their mission had went bad so instead of letting everyone get caught, her mom took the blame & let everyone get away, including their father. She also did that as she wanted at least of them to be raised by them but she didn't realize what she was setting them up for. Their mom was the reason they never moved to live at the League of Shadows as she wanted the kids to at least get some level of an education. Their father never cared for that & didn't feel they didn't need to know anything but how to fight. Both her & Artemis were subject to emotional & physical abuse from their father but Jade got it worst as the oldest. After only 5 months there, Jade went to Ra’s al Ghul himself to ask if she could continue her training in one of the safe houses. He granted her wish & because Ra's himself permitted it, her father couldn't argue. Instead, Artemus got full brunt of her dad’s abuse & training. 2003 - 2009 Ra's saw great promise in her & he would send the best to train with her in whatever safe house she was in at the time. She completed her first kill at 15 & began to work closely with Deathstroke due to their fighting styles complimenting each other. While on her third mission in the summer of 2003, she stole a Cheshire Cat mask from the shop, it would later become her signature look. She then started going by Cheshire which fit her perfectly as she was constantly disappearing, sarcastic & enjoyed causing trouble for others. With her success & kill list growing, Cheshire easily became one of the League’s most infamous assassins. As a member of the League, she also became a member for The Light as proxy when Ra's joined their ranks. Due to her skills as a master assassin, she was called upon a lot & was a high ranking operative. She eventually employed Will Harper (after previously telling him weeks before that he was a clone) into joining the League. They eventually began a relationship after his arrival which resulted in her pregnancy. The League celebrated the pregnancy by marrying the two. Against her judgment, Cheshire left the League due to the persuasion of Will months after Lian’s birth. They went to Star City & after Will came clean to everyone that he found out he was a clone of Roy & that Roy was alive, he left with Oliver to find him. 2009 - 2016 With Will gone, Jade tried the hero thing but did it more so from a distance. She decided to more so focus on being a mother, though it did not come natural to her. After seeing him on & off for months, Will finally found the real Roy Harper shortly before Christmas of 2010. In addition, Will decided to join the The Team but Jade didn't want to be apart of it. It wasn't long after Will's homecoming that Jade was approached to become a member of the Secret Six. She left without saying a word so Will & Artemis began searching for her. She told them that she wasn't coming back to that lifestyle. Artemis left without another word while Will tried unsuccessfully to convince her. Jade continued doing missions as part of the Secret Six before she randomly returned to Blüdhaven after a year to see Lian again. Will wouldn't let her & told her he wasn't going to do that to her daughter. But Jade was able to get him to let her see Lian otherwise & also let herself into his bed for the next week. It was mostly sexual but they felt more. Jade soon left again without another word as she knew she wasn't good enough. Instead of returning to the Secret Six, she joined the Task Force X at the ask of Amanda Waller. Jade knew that she knew of her past deeds so she followed suit. She didn't find out she was pregnant until she had the miscarriage a month later in May. Now knowing what else to do anymore, Jade returned home to find out her mother had passed. Realizing how much she was missing at home & everything she was losing when she left, she decided to stay in Gotham but was still on Waller's payroll. She got her own place but frequently visited Will & Lian as Artemis didn't want to see her. Jade mostly stayed to herself & did the missions with the Task Force for the time being until Will eventually forgave her for leaving them. She got out of her deal with Waller & returned home. Things were look good for Jade but her old feeling would creep up on her from time to time. She was about to leave before discovering that she was pregnant for the third time. Finally deciding that she needed to stick this out & embrace their family, Jade stayed & gave birth to their Oliver in September of 2016. 2016 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Artemis Crock: Sister. They were very close growing up with Jade always looking out for Artemis. She eventually left & didn't see her again for 6 years. They didn't reconcile until years after Jade leaving the shadows. * Lawrence Crock: Father. Since she was a child, Lawrence was always harsh on her & Artemis. They were forced to grow up at a fast pace as their parents were criminals who could sometimes be away for long period of times. After Jade left, she didn't see her dad for awhile but he had kept tabs on her. Although they both were employed for the League of Shadows and The Light, they are still adversaries. * Paula Nguyen: Mother. While Paula wasn't the most motherly, she did try to care for Jade & Artemis the best she could. One way she did that was going to prison so they would at least have their father to raise them instead of going into foster care. Paula was released from prison in the summer of 2004 after 6 years. They didn't have a relationship or real conversation until she gave birth to Lian. Romantic Relationships * Will Harper: They had crossed path when he was on the Titans & she was employed by The Light. She flirted with him constantly, partially to annoy Artemis & because she found him cute. She even kissed him once. She eventually found out he was a clone after her dad let it slip. She eventually told him after convincing her to meet up with him & told him all the facts. While the League brings people back from the dead, they don't agree with cloning them. After telling him, he went into a downward spiral over the next few months & she kind of recruited him into the League when she was 21. Ra's orderer her to seduce him to his suspension that Will could be undercover. Even though she had sex as part of her mission, she began to care for him during her pregnancy. After Lian's birth, he convinced her to leave the League for good & return to Star City. They moved into the Outsiders Bunker & shortly after, he began his search for the real Roy Harper with Oliver. For the next 3 years until they found Roy, he was back & forth between following new leads with Oliver & staying at home with her & Lian. Powers & Abilities * Martial Arts * Acrobatics * Intimidation * Tactical Analysis * Toxicology: Cheshire is known for her expertise in poison. Most of her weapons were coated in them as well so even if the weapon didn't deliver the lethal blow, the poison did. * Seduction * Stealth * Weaponry Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 6 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 6 * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia *Jade is terrible at telling jokes. They usually are morbid or have some connection to her past life as an assassin, which makes many people uncomfortable. *She is major flirt. It's actually how she ended up with Will. *Her loyalty is to herself & her kids. *Jade doesn't really have friends. Other than Artemis, Will & their kids, she doesn't talk to anyone. *Jade didn't see Artemis after leaving until Artemis was on a mission with the Titans & Jade was working as an operative for The Light. Neither exposed their relationship at the time & Artemis purposely let her get away to avoid it coming out. *She has been called "the most dangerous woman in the world," "one of the world's greatest poison experts" & one of the "most toxic individuals on the planet." *Jade had relations with Grant Wilson numerous times during her time with the league. *Despite her & her father's animosity towards each other, he has broken her out of jail & she has saved his life more than once. *She was in & out after leaving the League of Shadows with Will. *Jade has almost left Will for good twice. Each time she didn't because she ended up pregnant. *She simply went by Jade during her time at the League of Assassins before adopting the name Cheshire. *She says that Will is the best lover she ever had. *Jade was recruited into joining the Wonderland Gang but she passed. *Cheshire has a power ranking of 34, classifying him as Threat Level 3. Notes * The most dangerous woman quote is from Aquaman and the Others #7. * Batman made the comments about her being a poison expert & toxic individual. The first comment is from Batman/Superman Annual #2. The second one, which is from All-Star Batman Vol 1 #2, was in reference to her & Copperhead. * Artemis & Jade being sisters is a nod to Young Justice. * In the comics, her second child is a son named Tommy with Catman. Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Villains Category:Task Force X Category:Secret Six Category:Team Arrow Category:League of Shadows Category:The Light Category:Bowhunter Security